When The Sun Goes Down (canción)
When The Sun Goes Down (Cuando Entra El Sol en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda americana, Selena Gomez & The Scene incluida en su tercer álbum de estudio titulado When The Sun Goes Down. Letra Letra original= Been a long day, waiting for the night to come I check my iPhone, Let me see what's going on, going on, going on Help me DJ, play my favorite song, Make the speakers shake, speakers shake Now everybody wants to sing along, sing along, When the night is here The only thing on my mind is having a good time when the moon appears You can always hear us say The party doeasn't start til the sun goes down That's when everything starts moving, Everybody up when the sun goes down Ahh,ahh,ahh The music isn't on till it's way too loud, That's when everybody starts dancing Everybody shout when the sun goes down When the sun goes down When the sun goes down When the sun goes down Oh oh oh oh yeah Pushing my hands up, I'm feeling good now On the dance floor, We can turn it inside out, inside out When the night is here, The only thing on my mind is having good time with my friends That's real, you can always hear us say The party doeasn't start till the sun goes down That's when everything starts moving, Everybody up when the sun goes down Ahh,ahh,ahh The music isn't on till it's way too loud, That's when everybody starts dancing Everybody shout when the sun goes down When the sun goes down When the sun goes down When the sun goes down Oh oh oh oh yeah Down,down,down The sun is going down, down,down When the moon appears, you can always hear us say When the stars come out, you can alawys here us say The party doeasn't start till the sun goes down That's when everything starts moving, Everybody up when the sun goes down Ahh,ahh,ahh The music isn't on till it's way too loud, That's when everybody starts dancing Everybody shout when the sun goes down When the sun goes down When the sun goes down When the sun goes down Oh oh oh yeah |-| Letra traducida= Ha sido un día largo, esperando que llegue Reviso mi Iphone Para ver que está pasando, pasando, pasando Ayúdame DJ, pon mi canción favorita Haz que los altavoces tiemblen, altavoces tiemblen Ahora todos quieren cantar Cuando es de noche La única cosa en mi mente es pasar un buen tiempo mientras que la luna aparece Siempre puedes escucharnos decir La fiesta no empieza hasta que el sol se pone Ahí es cuando todo empieza a moverse, Todo el mundo arriba cuando el sol se pone Ahh, ahh, ahh La música no comienza hasta que este demasiado fuerte, Ahie cuando todo el mundo empieza a bailar Todo el mundo grita cuando el sol se opone Cuando el sol se pone (x3) Oh oh oh oh yeah Levantando las manos, Me siento mejor En la pista de baile Podemos darle la vuelta hacia afuera, hacia afuera Cuando es de noche La única cosa en mi mente es pasar un buen tiempo con mis amigos Esto es real, siempres puedes escucharnos decir La fiesta no empieza hasta que el sol se pone Ahí es cuando todo empieza a moverse, Todo el mundo arriba cuando el sol se pone Ahh, ahh, ahh La música no comienza hasta que este demasiado fuerte, Ahie cuando todo el mundo empieza a bailar Todo el mundo grita cuando el sol se opone Cuando el sol se pone (x3) Oh oh oh oh yeah Se pone, se pone, se pone El sol se esta poniendo, poniendo, poniendo Cuando la luna aparece, siempre puedes oírnos decir Cuando las estrellas salen, siempre puedes oírnos decir La fiesta no empieza hasta que el sol se pone Ahí es cuando todo empieza a moverse, Todo el mundo arriba cuando el sol se pone Ahh, ahh, ahh La música no comienza hasta que este demasiado fuerte, Ahie cuando todo el mundo empieza a bailar Todo el mundo grita cuando el sol se pone Cuando el sol se opone (x3) Oh oh oh oh yeah Notas * Letra en español desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones